Sonic Forces: Retold
by JJLuigi
Summary: Welcome to Forces Retold, a retelling of the entire story of Sonic Forces! I hope you guys will stay with me throughout this whole thing, I think it'll be fun! Here's the prologue, and I'm gonna try to have 1 chapter per week for you guys to read. Every chapter will either represent a level in the game or a major story event. Enjoy the prologue!
1. Prologue

It's finally time.

All the years, all the pain, all the humiliation…

It's FINALLY time for me to get my revenge.

Revenge on… HIM…

Urrrgghh… his name brings a chill down my spine. I've been battling him for 20 years, and never ONCE have I managed to destroy him and achieve the world domination that I so desire.

But this time… things will be different. I know I say that EVERY time, but I know that even SONIC won't be to stand in my way. He'll never see it coming…

I gave a smirk. "Sonic. How I hate him." I said grudgingly to myself. "And all of that loathing has been focused into this INVINCIBLE instrument of destruction! Every defeat, EVERY humiliation at the hedgehog's hands will be returned a THOUSANDFOLD by my unstoppable creation!" I cackled, giving a good look at my hands. What can I say? I'm frustrated, and I need to make sure I'm ready for when Sonic shows up.

I stepped forward and looked once more at my beautiful creation in its tank and smiled. "This is my dream come true. With this invention, I can expand the Eggman Empire across the globe and conquer the world! And not even HE can stop me THIS time! MWAHAHAHA!"

"The boss really means business this time!" I heard Orbot exclaim in the background.

Oh yes, Orbot. I DO mean business this time. No one, NOTHING will stop me.

Not even Sonic... 


	2. Lost Valley

Welcome to the first chapter of Forces Retold! This first chapter is simply the first level, but I'll have more creative scenarios for y'all in the future! For now, enjoy Lost Valley! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters, and the baseline story is taken from Sonic Forces for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. Play it if you ge the chance!

* * *

_This part of the retelling is from Sonic's perspective!_

* * *

Heh. Now THIS is more like it.

It's been 4 years since I trashed Eggman up on the Lost Hex. Now that I'm back home, I've been treating myself to a bit of relaxation. AWAY from Eggman, of course. I really don't know when that guy is gonna learn his lesson…

Anyways, better keep my mind off him for now. He hasn't bugged me for awhile, so no reason to worry, right?

Although…

*_kxztbssstewik__**SONI-**__wkkzzrk__**ATT-**__kyzerik__**NEED Y**__-_*

That was my wrist communicator. Tails is always thinkin', huh? After the whole thing with the Lost Hex, he made one of these for me and everyone else, in case we needed them. I guess now's one of those times, huh?

But checking the location as to where this call is coming from it's… the city? I haven't seen trouble there in a long time. Not only that, but it's a pretty far run from where I am…

But come on, seriously. Has that ever stopped me?

And it's not about to stop me now. The signal's better over at Green Hill, so I'll head over there and see if I can hear what he's sayin' over there. Right now it's just a bunch of nonsense, so I must be too far away…

So I got up, stretched a little (always important to stretch, kids), and before I knew it I was off. There were a series of springs nearby that could get me to Green Hill in record time.

Soaring off on the springs, feeling the breeze in my quills was something I hadn't felt for a few months.

"It's good to be back running again." I said to myself, just as I hit the last spring and landed in Green Hill.

Running along, I was beginning to get into it when suddenly…

"SONIC! Eggman's forces are surging into the city! We need you here now!"

That was Tails. So THAT's what the problem was… Eggman's up to somethin' that's for sure.

Holding my communicator up, I responded. "Hang on Tails, I'm on my way!"

There wasn't any time for a continued conversation now. I gotta get going! If that egghead is up to no good again, I need to be going as fast as I can!

"Better kick things up a notch!" I exclaimed to myself. As I was, I also noticed some white wisps up ahead.

"I'd better free as many of those guys as I can. Must be Eggman's leftovers still around…" I said to myself. Still can't believe that Eggman had the gall to lock up these little guys. Even after I freed their planet the ones still captured ended up all over the place, even on the Lost Hex…

But as I kept running and boosting along, I was in for an even bigger surprise.

Green Hill had turned into a desert! It was washed out, sandy, and… the WORMS from the Lost Hex? And it was HUGE!

"Man, look at the size of that thing!" I exclaimed out loud. "But then again, I guess all sorts of things will show up when your neighbourhood turns into a desert."

Dang, clean-up is gonna be a chore when that rolls around, isn't it?

At least the ground I was running on was green, but all my surroundings were just filled with… sand. And WORMS.

Unfortunately, that green didn't last for long. Soon I was running on the desert, but sometimes it felt like the sand was carrying ME.

"Ugh, seriously? What the heck is goin' on here?" I exclaimed frustratingly.

And ROBOTS here too? They're pretty easy to wreck, but MAN, are they annyoing.

"Dang, this place is a WRECK. Thanks, Eggman. One of my favourite spots is all ruined now!" I growled out.

Oh, he's gonna pay for this. I'll find out WHATEVER he's up do. I'll stop him, just like I do every time. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

As I was nearing the end of Green Hill, and the city was in sight, I grinned to myself. "Let's get ready for some ACTION!" I shouted excitedly.

With that, I gave myself a bit of a speed boost as I made my way to the city. Time to see what that Egghead's got planned this time...

* * *

Aaaaaand we're done! So what awaits Sonic in the city? Find out next week!


End file.
